Somos hermanos
by Sam13Haruno
Summary: Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten son hermanos. Todos fueron adoptados por Tusnade y Jiraiya. Los nueve irán creciendo juntos y por ello descubriendo nuevas cosas juntos, entre todo esto habrá muchos líos amorosos y confusiones. Todos ellos tienen diferentes problemas que intentaran arreglar unidos. Aviso Incesto y parejas diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Sakura terminó de secar su cabello. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermana Tenten con cara de aburrimiento y cierto enfado. Sakura sonrió rascando su nuca y sacó su lengua.

-Ya pensaba que te había tragado el váter.

-Perdón –la pelirrosa corrió a su habitación pasando por la de Ino, la cual estaba abierta y se podía ver a su hermana colocándose unos altos calcetines negros y unas zapatillas. No llevaba camiseta.

-Buenos días Sakura –saludó Shikamaru entrando a su propia habitación- Buenos días Ino

Ino alzo la mano en forma de saludo.

El pasillo de la primera planta era todo un caos, igual que todas las mañanas de verano. Sobre las diez todos se despertaban y comenzaban a hacer cola en los tres baños del piso. Algún inteligente bajaba a alguno de los de la planta baja para así no hacer tanta cola.

Los nueve hermanos peleaban todas las mañanas para que ver en la televisión mientras tomaban el desayuno que Nana, la sirvienta, les preparaba.

-Poner las noticias y ya está –decía Tenten mientras mordía su sabrosa tostada con mermelada de fresa casera.

-Votos a favor de poner Big Band Teory –grito Ino y cinco de los nueve hermanos levantaron la mano- Somos mayoría se acabó la discusión.

Sakura rodó los ojos pero mostró una enorme sonrisa. Adoraba a su familia.

 _Hace trece años._

 _Una mujer de cabello rubio junto un hombre de cabello blanco paseaban por el patio del orfanato de Konoha. Aquel orfanato tenía a más de doscientos niños en su interior. Pero la pareja tenía claro que solo acogerían a nueve._

 _-¿Has visto a alguien, cariño? –preguntó el hombre a su esbelta mujer. Ella asintió._

 _-Ves a la niña de pelo rosa, esa me gusta, su cabello es diferente y la hace especial –explicó la mujer sonriendo._

 _-Me parece bien, yo quiero a esos dos chicos que están haya solos, el pelirrojo del oso de peluche y el rubio subido al columpio._

 _-Bien. Hablemos con el dueño._

 _La pareja entro a dirección. Allí unas monjas hablaron con ellos, desde la ventana podían ver a todos los niños del patio, así que uno a uno fueron pidiendo su adopción._

 _-Bien, ella es Sakura Haruno –leyó la monja- A partir de ahora será Sakura Senju. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando era aún muy pequeña, tiene cinco años._

 _-Está bien –sonrió Tsunade Senju._

 _-Ellos son Neji y Hinata Hyuga, sus padres también murieron, son primos –explicó la monja._

 _-Naruto Uzumaki –al hombre se le puso la piel de gallina._

 _-No sabía que él era hijo de Minato –habló- Será todo un honor cuidar de ese niño._

 _-Shikamaru Nara, para su corta edad es muy inteligente –sonrió la monja- Os sorprenderá._

 _-Sasuke Uchiha –señaló la monja al niño- Sus padres desaparecieron en una excursión al monte. A las semanas los hallaron muertos._

 _-Tenten, esta niña es la que más tiempo lleva con nosotras, ni siquiera tiene apellido, apareció en la puerta con un cartel con su nombre._

 _-Pobrecilla –dijo Tsunade agarrando la mano de su esposo._

 _-Gaara apareció en las mismas condiciones que ella, el niño pelirrojo –la monja lo apuntó en su lista- Es muy tímido, pero solo le falta algo de cariño._

 _-Y la última, Ino Yamanaka, es bastante abierta, seguro les encanta –habló la monja._

 _A la hora de la comida todos los niños entraron al comedor para poder comer. Todos se sentaron en unas largas mesas de madera de roble, con bancos del mismo material. Al terminar todos esperaron a que las monjas les diesen permiso para levantarse._

 _La monja Maria, la directora, entró al salón de los niños pequeños, entre los 3 años a los 7 años, y todos guardaron silencio._

 _-Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara y Tenten, acompañarme pequeños –pidió la mujer. Uno a uno los nueve niños salieron del comedor al pasillos, la monja los guió a la sala de espera._

 _-¿Esto significa que nos han adoptado? –pregunto Neji al cual Hinata agarraba de la mano nerviosa._

 _-Así es –la monja se agachó a la altura de los niños y acarició la cabeza de Gaara y Sasuke- Vais a ser muy felices los nueve juntos con estos padres._

 _-¿Nos han adoptado a los nueve? ¿Todos vamos a ser hermanos? –pregunto Tenten sonriendo._

 _-Así es pequeña –la monja se levantó y abrió las puertas de la sala de espera, ahí estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade agarrando sus manos, al oír la puerta fueron observados por nueve pares de ojos- Estos son Tsunade y Jiraiya, vuestros nuevos padres._

 _Tsunade se agachó en el suelo esperando que alguno se acercara. Naruto fue el primero. Tsunade acarició su cabellera rubia y el niño sonrió._

 _-Prometo que os cuidaremos y os daremos todo nuestro amor._

 _Uno a uno todos los niños fueron acercándose a los adultos hasta estar todos presentados._

 _-Si en algún momento necesitáis cualquier cosa avisarnos –habló la monja para los adultos. Los nueve niños ya estaban montados en la furgoneta de once plazas._

 _Veinte minutos después en los que el silencio estaba instalado en la furgoneta una voz pequeña y frágil habló._

 _-¿Dónde está la casa? –Tsunade giró su rostro para observar al pelirrojo, el cual estaba sentado al fondo junto ambos Hyuga._

 _-No tardaremos mucho en llegar, os va a encantar. Está en una urbanización en el interior del bosque, tiene dos plantas y mucho jardín. Además tenemos vecinos que puede que os hagáis amigos de ellos._

 _El niño sonrió._

 _-Gracias por adoptarnos._

 _No fue hasta unas semanas después que cada uno tenía su propia habitación y su espacio. La planta baja estaba compuesta por un salón-comedor, una cocina, una biblioteca, dos baños, y una sala de juegos, a parte tenía la salida al jardín. La primera planta tenía todas las habitaciones de los nueve niños y tres baños. La segunda planta, ya más pequeña por el tejado a dos aguas, tenía una habitación matrimonial, una de invitados, dos baños, y un estudio._

 _El jardín a parte tenía una hermosa fuente en la entrada, mucha zona de hierba y una piscina con varias hamacas._

-¿Cuándo llegan mama y papa? –pregunto Ino a una de las sirvientas.

-Ellos llegaran esta tarde –contestó educadamente la sirvienta, Ino asintió y miró a su hermana Sakura.

-¿Nos vamos de compras?

-¿No sabéis hacer otra cosa que comprar? –hablo Shikamaru.

-Tu cállate vago –le recriminó su hermana rubia.

Hinata soltó una dulce risa y Tenten la acompañó.

-A mí me parece bien, necesito ropa para deporte –dijo la castaña de dos conguitos en su cabello.

Gaara y Neji se miraron. Pensando la oferta, ambos hermanos querían visitar la tienda de música y tal vez la de ropa heavy.

-Nosotros vamos –dijo Neji.

-Yo también voy –dijo Sasuke- También quiero comprar un par de cosas.

-¡Pues yo también voy! –gritó emocionado Naruto haciendo que todos sonrieran. Shikamaru suspiro.

-Ale pues iremos todos…

Cada uno subió a su habitación para coger lo necesario y vestirse adecuadamente. Hinata fue la que avisó a las sirvientas de que no comerían en casa y que estarían en el centro comercial Suna.

No hubo ningún problema.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los nueve hermanos salieron al garaje para poder coger su transporte. Podrían coger el autobús pero pensaban que era algo estúpido gastar dinero en transporte cuando ellos ya tenían coches y motos, además algunos ya tenían el carnet.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, subieron a un skoda superb gris. Mientras que Neji y Gaara subieron a sus dos motocicletas, ambas deportivas negras. Sakura no tardó en subir detrás de Neji, mientras Ino hacia lo mismo con Gaara.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Suna, los nueve hermanos se dividieron, cada uno hacia sus gustos.

Naruto acompaño a Sasuke por el amplio centro entrando a tiendas como Polo Ralph Lauren, como no a buscar esas camisetas de cuello hacia arriba que tanto le gustaban al azabache. Después fueron a Man. Allí Naruto encontró variedad de camisetas que le encantaron, Sasuke por su parte encontró zapatillas y pantalones.

En la otra punta del centro comercial se encontraban la banda de los "macarras". Gaara, Neji, Sakura e Ino, fisgoneaban entre las olas y olas de ropa negra de una de las famosas tiendas de ropa gótica del centro comercial, Darkness.

Los cuatro chicos paseaban por la tienda, ya fuera viendo las increíbles botas o las chaquetas de cuero real. A más de uno se le caía la baba.

Finalmente Ino y Sakura, tras comprar algunas cosas en Darkness, fueron a otra tienda dejando a los dos chicos en la tienda de música. Entraron en forever 21. Allí Ino se probó la mayor parte de la ropa de la tienda, más tarde pasaron por la lencería.

Hinata, Tenten y Shikamaru, pasearon por las tiendas de juegos, y alguna tienda así de poco interés. Finalmente se sentaron en una terraza tomando algo de picoteo.

Al pasar ya las cuatro Hinata entró en su teléfono y buscó entre sus grupos de whatsapp el grupo de la familia, donde no estaban sus padres.

 ** _Hinata:_**

 _Estamos Ten, Shika y yo en la terraza de Take Away para comer._

El mensaje llego a sus ocho hermanos que no tardaron en contestar.

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Ahora vmos ina_

 ** _Sakura:_**

 _Escribe bien estúpido._

 ** _Ino:_**

 _Vamos!_

 ** _Naruto:_**

 _Yo esribo cmo kiero sakura_

 ** _Neji:_**

 _Es un milagro, ha escrito tu nombre bien._

 _Pero se ha dejado la mayúscula._

 ** _Sakura:_**

 _Es incorregible._

 ** _Shikamaru:_**

 _Lo sabemos._

A los diez minutos todos los hermanos se juntaron en la mesa de Take Away para poder comer. Cada uno cogió su comida del bufet, repitió tantas veces como quiso hasta quedar satisfecho.

Después de comer los nueve hermanos dejaron todas sus compras en el coche de Shikamaru y se dirigieron al cine.

-Una de terror –propuso Tenten y Hinata tembló.

-No por favor, la última vez no dormí en una semana –dijo la peliazul negando repetidas veces.

-Pues romántica tampoco va a ser –dijo Shikamaru e Ino bufó.

-¿Acción o comedia? –dijo Sakura- No quedan más.

-Acción

-Comedia

Sakura rodo los ojos, de nuevo comenzaron a discutir. Alzó la mano para callarlos a todos.

-Votos a favor para comedia –tres levantaron sus manos- Lo siento, hemos ganado los de acción.

Los nueve miraron las películas de acción hasta encontrar una de sus preferidas. Suicide Squard. Pagaron la entrada y se dirigieron a comprar sus dulces para entrar a la sala. Quince minutos después los nueve hermanos se sentaron en el centro de la sala.

Hinata, Tenten, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban sentados una fila más arriba que el resto para así dejarlos a todos juntos.

Al terminar la película, las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre la actitud de Harley Quinn, mientras los chicos, solo Naruto, hablaba del papelazo de Smith.

Se dirigieron al parking cuando se fijaron en que ya eran pasadas las ocho y que sus padres ya habrían llegado.

-Saku –Tenten se acercó a la pelirrosa, antes de que esta se montase en la moto de Neji- Nos cambiáis a Hinata y a mí –puso ojos de cachorrito y Sakura rió.

-Como queráis –miró a Hinata- ¿Seguro que quieres?

-Realmente no –dijo nerviosamente- Pero algún día tendré que subir ¿no?

Neji entregó el casco a su prima, la Hyuga espero a que su hermano/primo estuviera subido y entonces subió con ayuda de Ino y Sakura.

-Mira, es muy simple –dijo Ino para las dos chicas- O os agarráis a ellos, que os lo aconsejo u os agarráis a esto de aquí –señalo unas pequeña empuñaduras al lado de los asiento.

Las dos chicas subieron al coche justo cuando ambas motos arrancaban.

Al llegar a casa vieron las luces del comedor encendidas y se podía ver perfectamente a sus padres en el salón a través de las cortinas. Nada más guardar los vehículos todos corrieron al salón a saludar a sus padres. Hacía ya dos semanas que no los veían.

-¡Papá, Mamá! –gritaron para abrazarlos.

Una vez todos saludados se sentaron en los dos enormes sofás para hablar. Debido a su trabajo Tsunade y Jiraiya debían a veces tomar unos días en otro país.

-Os hemos traído algunos regalos –dijo Jiraiya.

-Espero que no sea una bola de nieve –dijo Tenten con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

-En realidad a ti te he traído algo muy importante, se trata de un arma –a Tenten le brillaron los ojos, al igual que a algunos de los chicos.

Jiraiya se levantó para ir a por un pequeño maletín de un viejo color grisáceo. Lo dejó sobre la mesa baja para que todos pudiesen verlo. Tenten lo abrió con cuidado. Metido entre unos trozos de corcho había un viejo kunai.

-Espero que te guste cariño –hablo su madre.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias mama, papa –la joven abrazo a ambos.

-Para los demás también hay uno igual –dijo Tsunade al ver las caras embobadas de sus otros hijos- Son de nuestros antepasados, ahora van a ser vuestros y espero que se las deis a vuestros hijos en su momento.

Cada uno recibió el mismo arma que Tenten pero cada uno tenía un hilo de diferente color atado a su empuñadura.

-¿Queréis que os cuente la historia de esas armas? –hablo Jiraiya.

-¡Sí!

-Hace muchísimos años, mi tataratatara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El verano estaba comenzando a terminar, lo que significaba que dentro de poco todos deberían volver al instituto, algo que no le agradaba a ninguno.

Ino removió la comida de su plato una vez más, Sakura se había negado a comer así que Tsunade la había regañado. El resto de la familia comía con tranquilidad.

-Dentro de una semana volvéis al colegio –recordó Jiraiya- Espero que este año no escuche peleas…

-Te enteraras de todas formas –dijo por lo bajo Naruto comiendo de su tazón de ramen.

-¡Te he escuchado!

Hinata terminó su plato y miro a su familia. A pesar de llevar juntos desde pequeños aun le era extraño. Soltó un ligero suspiro que llamo la atención de toda la familia.

-¿Todo bien Hina? –pregunto Tenten sonriente. Ella siempre era sonriente.

-Si claro –dijo sonrojándose- Solo pensaba

Ino le dio un ligero codazo.

-Seguro que en algún chico, ¡a que sí! –Neji frunció un poco el ceño, al igual que el resto de hermanos, a excepción de Gaara que no hacía mucho caso a la conversación.

-¡Que tonterías! –chillo roja.

Tsunade puso orden y todos los chicos salieron después de terminar su comida. Ino no tardo en subir corriendo hasta su habitación, ahí espero unos segundo a que sus hermanos estuvieran en su cuartos y se asomó por la escalera, los adultos seguían en el salón lo que quería decir que toda la planta segunda, donde dormían los adultos, estaba vacía.

Subió las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y entró en el baño. Suspiro incomoda y se sujetó bien el cabello, miro la taza del váter. Aun le era incomodo, pero sabía que si quería triunfar tendría que hacerlo. Se situó frente la taza y se inclinó, introdujo dos dedos en su boca y golpeo el final de su garganta.

Con todo el líquido que había bebido no tardo en vomitar todo. Se lavó las manos, tiró de la cadena y rezó para que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Se asomó despacio en el pasillo, no vio a nadie, así que fue hasta su habitación y allí cogió su cepillo de dientes y entro al baño de esa planta.

Sakura lanzaba una pelota al aire y después la recogía. Odiaba que Tsunade la obligara a hacer cosas que claramente ella no quería hacer. Estaba deseosa de volver a la rutina de estudiar, ya que entonces no pasaría tanto tiempo con sus hermanos y claro que Jiraiya y Tsunade estarían todo el día trabajando o haciendo viajes de negocios.

Amaba a su familia, pero llegaba a ser estresante. Tantos hermanos y todos de la misma edad era algo incómodo. Tres baños para nueve adolescentes, es verdad que había más en otras plantas pero no tan cercanos. Además todos eran muy diferentes y esto hacia que hubiese muchas discusiones.

Empecemos con Naruto.

Naruto es demasiado despistado y siempre interrumpe a todos. Cuando era pequeño en clase siempre lo sacaban porque no dejaba a los profesores dar clase. Muchas veces terminaron llamando a Tsunade o Jiraiya, ya que se olvidaba las tareas o perdía los libros. Al poco tiempo le hicieron exámenes y descubrieron que sufría de trastorno de hiperactividad y déficit de atención.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Le obligaron a tomar unas pastillas, al principio se negaba a tomarlas pero después solo fueron unas pastillas más. Todas las mañanas tomaba las pastillas y lo dejaban algo más cansado, mas plof.

-Sakura –la pelirrosa giro su cabeza y vio que Gaara había asomado su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta llena de posters. Esta se sentó e hizo un gesto para darle permiso a entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Ino –Sakura lo vio acercarse y sentarse en su silla giratoria azul oscura- Esta algo… rara.

-Todos somos raros –dijo Sakura sonriendo haciendo que Gaara también lo hiciese, él solo hablaba fluidamente con algunos hermanos, como era ella, Neji o Ino. Naruto era otro tema.

Entonces Gaara se cruzó de brazos y Sakura supo que quería hablar de un tema serio. Dejo que su hermano pensara la frase correcta y ella mientras se puso a toquitear los discos de música que tenía.

-Ino esta rara, y hablo enserio. La noto más… No sé solo la noto extraña –dijo él finalmente.

-Gaara, solo es la edad y los nervios de volver a los estudios, tenemos 18 años y es nuestro último curso –Sakura sonrió- Solo está nerviosa –le mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no has comido? –pregunto alertando a la chica- Hoy teníamos uno de tus platos preferidos…

-Sí, solo no tenía hambre –Gaara se acercó a ella y agarro su brazo.

-Sakura, tu comes aunque no tengas ganas –le reprocho.

-Lo sé, pero déjalo, enserio –se liberó y se giró para colocar un disco en su radiocasete. Gaara no se rindió y la abrazo por detrás haciendo que ella temblara un poco.

-Me tienes para lo que quieras –ella asintió y él se retiró a su habitación.

Hinata permanecía aburrida en su habitación, estaba sola pero con la puerta abierta. Leía un manga con tranquilidad, hasta que escucho un ligero golpe en su puerta.

Giro su cuerpo para encontrar a Neji en la puerta apoyado.

-¿Nii-san? –Neji cerró la puerta y camino hasta situarse al lado de la chica, Hinata lo observo curiosa- ¿Qué pasa Neji?

-Hinata esta noche has vuelto a gritar –la ojiperla lo miro sorprendida y miro a otro lado- No, tranquila –acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente- No pasa nada

-Lo siento, no lo recordaba, siento molestarte a las noches Nii-san –dijo ella sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho- Lo siento.

-No pidas perdón –Neji la abrazo y sintió como ella comenzaba a llorar- Podemos pedir pastillas de nuevo para los terrores nocturnos.

-No estoy segura –dijo ella algo incomoda.

-Tienes suerte de que te escuche, si hubieses despertado a Tsunade o Jiraiya sería otro tema.

-No volverá a ocurrir…

-No puedes controlarlo Hinata –le recordó el joven- Deberías volver a pedirle a tu psiquiatra las pastillas…

Hinata lo observo. Las pastillas no eran algo tan grave, el único inconveniente es que tenían algunos efectos secundarios como era el cansancio y a veces la pérdida de memoria.

Neji le sonrió. Una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, una sincera, nada arrogante.

-Hablare con ellos –Neji asintió.

Esa misma noche los nueve hermanos se quedaron solos, ya que sus padres habían ido a una cena de negocios. Los nueve decidieron cenar pizza, llamaron a la tienda y esperaron a que llegara su cena.

Mientras tanto jugaban a videojuegos. Todos estaban o en el suelo o en algún sofá. Gaara estaba tumbado a lo largo en un sofá con el mando de la play entre sus pálidas manos. En otro sofá estaban Ino, Tenten y Neji. En el último estaba Hinata y Shikamaru, y por último en el suelo Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

Todos estaban concentrados en una pelea entre Gaara y Tenten contra Naruto y Sasuke cuando el timbre sonó. La pelirrosa se levantó para correr a la puerta. Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar mirarla así que fueron derrotados fácilmente.

-¡K.O! –grito Tenten y choco los cinco con su hermano pelirrojo.

-¡De nuevo! –chillo Naruto.

En la entrada Sakura pagaba las pizzas a un chico joven. Este no dejaba de mirarla lascivamente.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre, bombón? –Sakura rodo los ojos y miro las cajas de la pizza.

-¿Me las das o no te pago?

-Tu nombre primero

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y gruño. En ese instante uno de sus hermanos apareció y paso un brazo por su cintura protegiéndola. Sus ojos perla miraron con recelo al joven de la puerta.

-Se llama novia y es mía, dame las puñeteras pizzas –dijo furioso el castaño. El pizzero entrego las pizzas y Neji le lanzo el dinero.

Le cerraron la puerta en la cara y Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. Juntos fueron con sus hermanos, dejaron las cajas de pizza en la mesa baja de madera que había entre los sofás. Naruto fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre una de las cuatro cajas de pizza. El resto de hermanos no pudo evitar reír.

-Naruto, recuerda las pastillas –le dijo Sakura al sentarse a su lado, el rubio asintió y obediente fue a s habitación a por su bote de pastillas. Mientras él estaba subiendo el resto de hermanos le espero, Hinata se encargó de partir las pizas en nueve trozos. Ya tenían una gran práctica.

Una vez el rubio bajo todos comenzaron a comer. Tenten termino su cena y dejo su último trozo de pizza. Ino en cambio solo comió un trozo y Sakura dos al igual que Hinata. Los chicos no dudaron en terminar esos trozos restantes.

Al terminar la cena los nueve recogieron y cada cual se fue a su habitación a dormir. Ino no tardo en salir de la habitación y colarse en la de Naruto. Al igual que las últimas dos noches dormiría con él.

Naruto al a ver tomado sus pastillas estaba algo desanimado y cansado así que cuando escucho a Ino llamarlo no dudo en dejarla pasar. Los dos juntos se sentaron en la cama del rubio mientras hablaban de cosas sin interés hasta que finalmente ella se durmió y él la arropo con sus brazos.

No muy lejos en otra habitación Gaara escuchaba algo de música mientras veía videos en Youtube. Al pasar las dos de la mañana se quitó los cascos y decidió que era hora de dormir, salió al pasillo para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes. Cuando estaba saliendo escucho un quejido y después un grito.

Él sintió un escalofrió pero temió por alguna de sus hermanas así que siguió los ruidos, llego a la habitación de Hinata, abrió la puerta con rapidez y encontró a su hermana temblando y llorando en una esquina sobre la cama. Alarmado se acercó a ella pero antes miro si había alguien en la habitación. No vio a nadie así que corrió hasta Hinata y subió a la cama llegando hasta ella. Agarro las muñecas de Hinata para apartar sus manos de su rostro, la abrazo diciendo palabras tranquilas.

Hinata gimoteaba e intentaba acallar sus gritos.

-Ha venido a verme Gaara, por favor ayúdame –Gaara la abrazo y acaricio su espalda. Hinata temblaba y el pelirrojo no lograba tranquilizarla así que agarro su rostro.

-Hinata mírame, mírame –le ordeno, la ojiperla le miro a los ojos- Estoy aquí, no hay nadie m…

-¡Hinata! –Neji entro alarmado por la puerta.

-Bueno ahora también esta Neji –Hinata estiro sus brazos hacia Neji el cual corrió a abrazarla. Neji miro al pelirrojo preguntándole con la mirada- La he escuchado gritar y he venido –Neji asintió y acaricio el cabello de la peliazul.

Unos minutos después la chica ya estaba más tranquila y tenía a los dos chicos sentados en la cama con ella. Gaara apoyado en la pared y Neji sentado en el borde.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –murmuro el pelirrojo y ella bajo la mirada sonrojada, aunque por la oscuridad no se le podía ver se sentía avergonzada.

-Siento –murmuro- Siento haberos despertado…

-Yo estaba despierto –dijo Gaara- No te preocupes… Pesadillas tenemos todos

Hinata asintió y miro a su primo. Neji también la miro. Le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Ya sabes que todo estará bien, hablaremos con Tsunade, le pediremos que te vuelva a… -miro a Gaara, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, Neji continuo- Le pediremos que hable con Kurenai para que te tomes las pastillas para las pesadillas

Hinata asintió y miro a Gaara.

-Puedes contar conmigo Hinata… Si necesitas ayuda nos tienes a nosotros –dijo Gaara mirando también a Neji.

-Uno de los dos podría dormir contigo hoy… -dijo tartamudeando- Por favor…

Ambos se miraron y finalmente Gaara se quedó en la habitación y Neji se retiró.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La semana acabo con rapidez. Los dos adultos se despidieron de los niños, aquella misma mañana. Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían que realizar un viaje algo largo fuera de Japón por lo que no los verían en tres o cuatro meses.

-Hable con Orochimaru y os ha cambiado los apellidos como pedisteis, a partir de ahora seréis, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara Senju, Sakura Haruno y Tenten Ama –nombro Jiraiya.

-Gaara mantendrá nuestro apellido, mientras Tenten tendrá el apellido de Jiraiya, el año pasado fue exactamente igual, así que espero que no haya problemas con los nombres –hablo la mujer, todos desayunaban juntos por última vez.

-Tenéis los coches en el garaje, también podéis llamar al chofer

-Estaremos bien Jiraiya –dijo Neji como siempre el más responsable.

-¿Haremos video-llamadas? –pregunto Hinata y Tsunade asintió.

-Una vez por semana, lo intentaremos –dijo sonriendo.

Terminaron el desayuno y todos vistieron sus uniformes escolares: pantalón negro, falda en el caso de las chicas, una camisa blanca con corbata roja, jersey o chaqueta con el escudo del colegio en el lado izquierdo.

Una vez todos vestidos cada uno le añadió algo a su estilo.

Ino llevaba la falda más corta de lo normal y su camiseta atada a la altura de su cintura dejando ver su abdomen. Gaara tenía unas cadenas plateadas colgando de su pantalón, y un collar con pinchos. Neji utilizaba una pequeña cinta tapando su frente. El resto llevaba el uniforme correctamente.

Se despidieron de sus padres en la entrada justo antes de partir hacia el instituto.

Neji, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru subieron a un coche que conduciría el primero. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura irían en otro. Gaara y Tenten en cambio irían en la moto del pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, llegaron como cualquier alumno. Nadie sabía que todos ellos eran hermanos, excepto el director que era amigo de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Cada uno se fue con sus amigos.

Gaara se fue con sus amigos, los chicos con los que más había conectado, ambos eran de un curso mayor, 19 años, pero eso no impedía su amistad.

Un azabache y un pelirrojo lo saludaron, estos estaban fumando y tenían la misma apariencia desaliñada de Gaara, ninguno de los dos llevaba corbata roja y se notaba que el pelirrojo no se había peinado.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Senju! –grito un chico al que Gaara no había visto, Kisame, también del grupo pero no tan cercano al pelirrojo menor.

-Itachi, Sasori, Kisame –saludo a los tres con poca emoción a diferencia del peliazul.

-¿Qué tal el verano? –pregunto Itachi dándole el cigarrillo, Gaara lo acepto y dio una calada antes de contestar.

-Nada interesante – _Solo miles de discusiones con mis hermanos, encuentros bastante incomodos con mis hermanas casi desnudas, peleas por los baños, apuestas estúpidas con Naruto_ \- Todo tranquilo

A otro lado del patio se encontraba Hinata, la joven solía juntarse con Lee, Chouji, Shino y Sai, este último un enamorado del arte, al igual que la Hyuga. Eran un grupo pequeño y diferente. La mayoría no eran aceptados por otros. Lee era un hiperactivo que idolatraba a Gai, un profesor, Shino un apasionado de los insectos, Chouji un gordito que se pasaba todo el día comiendo, y Sai un chico casi sin sentimientos.

Hinata los había unido y ahora eran amigos, aunque eso no significara que estos no tuvieran otros amigos.

-Hola chicos…

-Hyuga-san estas muy hermosa –dijo Lee levantando su pulgar, Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Gracias Lee-san

-Tiene razón –Chouji sonrió mientras devoraba unos donuts. Le tendió uno a Hinata.

-Gracias he desayunado Chouji-san –este asintió y siguió comiendo- ¿Qué tal el verano?

-He tenido muchísima inspiración –dijo Sai- La verdad es que estar unos días en la playa vino bien para dibujar paisajes

-No te has puesto moreno –dijo Lee mirando la pálida piel de su compañero.

-No hizo buen tiempo, fui a las playas del norte

-Allí siempre llueve –dijo Shino.

-Lo sé –contesto Sai sonriendo. Hinata a veces no le comprendía- ¿Qué tal tu verano?

 _-Hinata ayúdame por favor –la joven peliazul asintió y salió corriendo hacia el salón, allí su hermana Sakura sujetaba a un Sasuke muy borracho. Los otros chicos habían subido ya con ayuda de Tenten e Ino. Ellos habían salido a beber, todos habían cumplido ya los dieciocho y por eso habían salido a celebrar. En cambio las chicas habían tenido un plan más tranquilo ya que sabían que era muy probable que sus hermanos no llegaran en buenas condiciones a casa- Voy a limpiar el desastre de la entrada, llévalo a s cuarto._

 _Hinata asintió y con Sasuke apoyado en su cuerpo subieron a la primera planta, caminaron por el pasillo con lentitud, el azabache decía incoherencias que la joven prefería no entender._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta que llevaba al cuarto del joven él se detuvo en seco._

 _-Quiero un beso de buenas noches –dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras, Hinata negó con una sonrisa._

 _-Está bien, pero prométeme que llegaras a la cama –él asintió y cuando ella se acercaba para darle un beso en la frente el azabache alzo el rostro haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Ella huyo a su habitación._

-He estado bien, gracias –sonrió la Hyuga.

No muy lejos otros pocos hermanos, Neji, Shikamaru y Tenten, se había juntado con los hermanos Sabaku No. Dos gemelos no tan parecidos. La chica era Temari una mujer con mucho carácter y una amante de la pelea. Su hermano era moreno y algo engreído y pervertido.

-Hola –saludo Tenten la cual abrazo a Temari. Neji y Shikamaru saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal el verano chicos? –pregunto Temari, ella y su hermano tenían un año más, lo que los hacia repetidores ya que seguían en el segundo curso en vez de haber pasado al tercero.

Todos los hermanos pensaron en su verano.

 _-¿Neji me ayudas con el Karate? –pidió Tenten sonriendo, el castaño detuvo sus acciones y miro a su hermana, vestía hasta el traje adecuado para entrenar._

 _-Está bien, dame un segundo –Tenten salió de cuarto. Neji cogió lo necesario y se vistió. Afuera en el pasillo le esperaba Tenten sentada en el suelo, al ayudarla a levantar sus pies tropezaron haciéndolos caer en el suelo. Ella rio por la torpeza, pero Neji tan solo se quedó mirando los labios de su hermana._

 _Incomodo se levantó con ayuda de la castaña y borro esos pensamientos._

 _Horas después al terminar su entrenamiento subió a darse una ducha, esta vez se encontró con Hinata la cual tan solo vestía una camiseta larga y sus bragas. No llevaba sujetador y eso Neji lo sabía porque podía ver los pezones de su prima. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, mas Neji fingió no dejarse y entró a su habitación. Sus calzoncillos tenían un bulto. Primero Tenten y luego Hinata ¿Ahora qué? ¿ Sakura e Ino?_

 _Se imaginó a sus otras dos hermanas completamente desnudas lo que empeoro cierto trabajillo que tuvo que realizar después en su calzoncillos._

 _-Shikamaru –hablo Sakura, ella estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta del patio. Shikamaru solo asintió y la miro- ¿Jugamos un ajedrez?_

 _-Nunca te rindes…_

 _-Esta vez te ganaré –dijo sonriente._

 _Ambos sacaron el tablero de ajedrez al porche que salía al jardín, los dos se sentaron sobre unos cojines y comenzaron la partida. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Sakura perdió la partida._

 _-Te reto a algo –Shikamaru dejo de bostezar y prestó atención- Si te gano esta partida… Me dejaras hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. Si tú me ganas viceversa._

 _Shikamaru no se lo pensó mucho, podría hacerle alguna trastada a su hermana o hacer que cubriera su turno de lavar los platos o hacer la comida. Sonrió. Tenía la partida ganada._

 _-Hecho –ambos estrecharon sus manos. Shikamaru quedo asombrado según pasaba el tiempo, Sakura jugaba realmente bien. ¿Había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo? – Me has ganado, adelante haz lo que quieras._

 _Sakura sonrió y aparto el tablero hacia un lado dejando un pequeño espacio entre su hermano y ella. Shikamaru esperaba su petición cuando la pelirrosa se acercó a él gateando y agarro su rostro para plantarle un beso apasionado en los labios. Al principio pensó en apartarla pero sus manos ya agarraban la cintura de la pelirrosa y la habían montado sobre su regazo._

 _El beso se hizo largo e intenso. Abrían sus bocas para poder coger aire de forma agitada y volver a unir sus bocas. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y recorrían la boca del contrario de forma experta._

 _El cuerpo de Shikamaru cayó de espaldas dejando a la chica sobre él. Con sus manos en el cuello de su hermana la acerco más a él, si era posible._

 _El beso termino y la saliva fue un manjar para ambos. Sakura se separó de su rostro y quedo sentada sobre su cuerpo, con el dorso de su mano se limpió la saliva que había por su barbilla. Verla desde abajo totalmente sonrojada hizo que Shikamaru se encendiera. Sakura no tardo en notarlo y se levantó._

 _Camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior._

 _-Ya jugaremos otro día… Al ajedrez._

-Ha sido un verano intenso –hablaron los tres a la vez haciendo que los dos Sabaku No rieran.

En último grupo era el de Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Kiba, los cinco juntos eran bastante conocidos algo así como los populares.

Kiba era un chico muy simpático y abierto, era muy parecido a Naruto en muchos aspectos.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el verano? –pregunto Ino, más bien le preguntaba a Kiba el cual sonrió coquetamente.

-He estado en la playa con mi familia, en un albergue súper chulo, tal vez podemos ir algún día –explicó el Inuzuka- ¿Vosotros?

 _-Esto es incómodo… -murmuro Gaara mirando a Ino, la rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano, así que al escucharlo hablar pego un bote del susto. Ella apenas estaba en sujetador y con una mini falda negra._

 _-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo lo más tranquila posible._

 _-La radio vuelve a fallar –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado. Ino salió de su habitación seguido de su hermano, entro en el cuarto de Gaara y se acercó al reproductor de música que estaba en una estantería sobre la cama. La rubia se puso de rodillas y comenzó a quitar unos cables y colocarlos de nuevo._

 _Gaara no prestaba atención a lo que decía o hacia su hermana, solo aprovechaba la oportunidad para ver sus bragas rosas. Una corriente paso por su cuerpo directa a los calzoncillos. Nervioso estiro del brazo de su hermana y la hizo girar bruscamente._

 _-¡Sal de mi habitación! –grito el pelirrojo totalmente enfadado. Ino asustada asintió y cuando él soltó el agarre de su brazo salió del cuarto._

 _Cuando salió corrió a su habitación una vez allí miro su brazo con una marca de los dedos de su hermano. Intento tranquilizarse y se dio una pomada para que el hinchazón bajase._

 _Naruto y Sasuke veían perfectamente desde el salón el cómo sus hermanas peleaban en el agua de la piscina. Las cuatro usaban pequeños bikinis que hacían flotar su imaginación._

 _Naruto incomodo decidió ir a su habitación a echar una siesta. Cuando despertó sintió un cuerpo húmedo a su lado, al bajar la mirada descubrió a Ino con solo el bikini, tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba dormida._

 _Pensó en despertarla pero sus ojos se fijaron en sus pechos y claro en la braga de su bañador. Un color rojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando la rubia se movió un poco dejando que la parte superior de su bikini quedara mal colocada. Naruto sintió como su miembro se activaba._

 _-Ino –llamo suavemente a su hermana. Ino gimoteo y su mano quedo en el pecho del rubio haciendo que su autocontrol fuera más difícil- Ino -volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez la rubia abrió sus ojos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Naruto… -hablo ella en casi un ruego- Ayúdame, por favor –Naruto se alarmo un poco- Estoy caliente._

 _Sasuke no era el típico chico que solía mirar a las mujeres cuando no estaban presentables, pero tenía también hormonas como todo adolescente y si una chica le bailaba enfrente se excitaba. Ese fue el caso cuando salieron a una discoteca todos los hermanos._

 _La condición era que ellos fueran los que no bebieran tato alcohol y las controlaran a ella. No fue hasta su segunda copa cuando vio a sus hermanas bailando sensualmente con otros hombres desconocidos. Esto no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los hermanos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ellas se divertían moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que los otros hombres las desearan._

 _-Si se pasan los mato –hablo Naruto._

 _No ocurrió nada y ellas volvieron a ir junto ellos. Aquella noche sus hermanas estaban tremendamente sexys y esto no pasaba desapercibida por ningún hermano._

 _-Nii-san –Tenten apareció colgada en su cuello, se notaba que llevaba litros de alcohol por su aliento. Aliento que a Sasuke le pareció atractivo- Estoy cansada…_

 _En ese momento no había nadie en la mesa, así que los dos se sentaron en el sofá semi-circular de la mesa, la castaña se subió al regazo de su hermano y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho._

 _-Nii-san…_

 _-¿Qué pasa? –le hablo él al oído._

 _-Te quiero besar…_

 _Sasuke quedo algo anonadado, así que cuando su hermana lo beso no reacciono. Solo rozo sus labios y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del azabache._

 _Sakura gimió._

 _Su película preferida había terminado. Para su desgracia era una película muy triste y necesitaba mimos para animarse. Eran las once de la noche. Aun ninguno de sus hermanos estaba durmiendo pero estaban todos en sus habitaciones, excepto Gaara que se encontraba en el mismo sofá que ella medio dormido y Neji que se había ido al baño._

 _La pelirrosa se arrastró por el sofá hasta llegar a la altura de su hermano, una vez ahí apoyo su cuerpo en el pecho del joven._

 _Gaara abrió los ojos y se quitó los cascos para dejarlos en su cuello. Sakura estaba tumbada en el sofá, entre sus piernas y apoyada en su pecho. Al principio sintió algo de incomodidad pero después la pelirrosa le sonrió e hizo un puchero._

 _-La película me ha dejado triste –Gaara se guardó la carcajada por la cara que su hermana había puesto._

 _-No sé por qué la ves si sabes el final_

 _-Es mi favorita –dijo ella acomodándose en el pecho del pelirrojo. Gaara no tuvo más opción que abrazarla de la cintura y dejarla ahí._

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon unos pasos, Neji había salido del baño. Sakura no se movió, así que el castaño vio a los dos hermanos acostados juntos._

 _-Me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches, Gaara, Sakura –y dicho esto salió del salón y subió las escaleras con calma._

 _-Nii-san –hablo Sakura, Gaara le miro- Te quiero_

 _-Yo también te quiero –murmuro él y Sakura beso su nariz. Gaara sonrió- Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura…_

-Me lo he pasado genial –dijo Naruto llevando sus brazos a su cabeza, Kiba rió- Muchas cosas, ya te contare.

-Tenemos que entrar a ver las listas…

El azabache guió al grupo hasta la entrada del instituto, ahí vio al resto de sus hermanos con sus respectivos grupos, compartieron una discreta mirada.

-Estamos juntos –murmuro Sakura al lado de Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura volvió a leer la lista en voz baja. Su nombre estaba en el quinto lugar y justo debajo estaba Hinata, unos cuantos números más abajo estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

La pelirrosa sonrió y miro al tutor que les tocaría ese año. Onoki. No lo conocía mucho solo sabía que daba historia. Sakura miro a sus amigos y pregunto por el profesor.

-Es un viejo gruñón, tienes que pillarle el punto para que le agrades –decía Kiba mientras caminaba en dirección a la clase- Tal vez tengamos suerte y su espalda no le deje venir.

Sasuke no dijo nada tan solo siguió a su amigo y sus hermanos hasta la clase indicada como 2ªA. Al entrar escogieron los sitios y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que vieron entrar a los hermanos Sabaku No, con el Nara, la Ama y el Hyuga. Los cinco cogieron asiento también lejos del otro grupo. Por ultimo apareció Hinata con su grupo de amigos y un Gaara que caminaba con unos cascos puestos.

Cada uno tomo asiento y espero.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo viene ese estúpido profesor? –pregunto una chica pelirroja, esta había entrado acompañada de un pelinaranja y una castaña bajita. El ambiente estaba algo tenso ya que había pasado más de media hora desde que habían comenzado las presentaciones en las otras aulas.

-Tal vez se haya roto la espalda –dijo Kiba riendo, el comentario hizo que algunos rieran como fue el caso de Rock Lee.

-Es bastante viejo –contesto el de cejas pobladas.

-No seas malo Lee –le regaño Tenten.

Justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe mostrando a un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello gris y una… ¿mascara?

-Hola alumnos, siento llegar tarde, se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo –dijo con ánimo- Soy Kakashi Hayate, sé que en el horario ponía Onoki pero él ha tenido problemas médicos y no ha podido acudir, así que seré vuestro tutor y profesor de –miro su agenda- ¿Historia? La verdad no es mi mejor enseñanza, supongo que tendré que intentarlo…

Todos los alumnos miraban bastantes incomodos, sorprendidos, anonadados e incluso emocionados. ¿Quién era ese tío?

-¿Sensei…?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué lleva esa mascara? –pregunto Ino bajando la mano.

-Tengo un tipo de alergia, no es contagiosa pero me gusta llevar la máscara, además para estas zonas de Tokio es bueno –contesto el hombre poniendo de escusa la contaminación- Pasare lista –el hombre cogió unos papeles y comenzó a leer en voz alta y clara- Aburame Shino

Un chico que estaba sentado al fondo del aula alzo la mano.

-Por cierto quiero que os pongáis en el orden de lista de la ventana a la pared, así que Shino te cambias de sitio aquí delante –ordeno el profesor.

Sakura miro las cuatro filas de cinco pupitres Sasuke se levantó para dejarle el sitio a Shino. Sakuro gruño por lo bajo cuando su hermano se alejó. Al lado de Shino, a su derecha, se sentó Chouji, después Tenten y por ultimo Yuugo.

-Haruno Sakura –la pelirrosa levanto la mano desde detrás de Shino- Tu no te mueves, estas bien sentada, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba –cada uno se sentó en el asiento indicado- Koto Matsuri –Sakura observo a la castaña que se sentó detrás de ella, vestía el uniforme de igual manera que Ino o la chica pelirroja- Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankuro –el profesor se detuvo para que estos se sentaran en sus sitios, miro a los dos hermanos- Siguiente es Senju Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke y Karim Uzumaki…

Al decir ese apellido Naruto se fijó en la chica, tenía al cabello largo y rojo y unos ojos carmesí oscuros, tenía el lado izquierdo del pelo desordenado mientras el derecho estaba bien peinado. ¿Uzumaki? ¿Era aquella chica su hermana o prima?

-Uzumaki Naruto –el rubio asintió y se sentó detrás de Temari- Por ultimo Yamanaka Ino

La rubia bufo y se sentó detrás del pelirrojo. El profesor comenzó a explicar las diferentes asignaturas y también hizo algún tipo de broma. Se veía que iba a ser un curso algo divertido.

-¿Cuántos sois repetidores? –pregunto, tres manos se alzaron- ¿Tú eras?

-Haru Yuugo –respondió el pelinaranja, el profesor miro a los otros dos.

-Vosotros los hermanos Sabaku No, bueno ¿Me he dejado alguna norma o algo?

-Creo que no –respondió Temari.

-Pues es todo, podéis iros, mañana las clases empiezan a las ocho en punto, no olvidéis inscribiros en algún taller… Todo está apuntado en el corcho de la entrada.

Todos los alumnos y grupos fueron saliendo uno a uno, Gaara salió solo hasta que una mano le agarro la chaqueta del uniforme, el pelirrjo se giró algo brusco.

-¿Hinata? –pregunto él sorprendido.

-Perdona, solo quería decirte que si estas solo puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos –la ojiperla le sonrió y Gaara solo pudo asentir torpemente- ¿Vienes?

-Claro…

El pelirrojo siguió a la peliazul hasta la planta baja donde frente los corchos esperaban sus amigos, los tres jóvenes se giraron para observarla, Gaara vio a un chico que no conocía.

-Creo que ya os conocéis, él es Gaara, ellos son Lee, Shino, Chouji y Sai, él va a otra aula, a 2ºB –explico la Hyuga rápidamente haciendo las presentaciones- ¿Ya habéis pensado a que apuntaros?

-¡Yo iré a Karate! –grito Lee emocionado.

-Yo creo que me apuntare a pintura con Chiyo –dijo Sai, Hinata asintió.

-Yo no creo que me apunte a nada –dijo Chouji mientras comía unos bizcochitos de chocolate, le tendió la caja a Gaara- ¿Quieres uno?

A Gaara le pareció mal rechazarlo así que acepto tomar uno. Hinata daba vueltas en su mente pensando el que taller podía escoger. Miro a Gaara indecisa y el pelirrojo se acercó al tablón.

-¿Qué escogerás? –le murmuro ella. Gaara miro las opciones: Dibujo, Ballet, Karate, Futbol, Animadoras- Yo no lo tengo claro aún…

-Tal vez futbol o dibujo –dijo el pelirrojo y Hinata asintió.

-Supongo que me apuntare a dibujo ya que yo no pinto nada en el equipo de animadoras –dijo algo deprimida, Lee se acercó.

-¡Hinata es capad de dejar al resto de animadoras por los suelos, estoy seguro!

-Gracias Lee, pero escogeré dibujo –dijo mirando a su hermano.

Cada uno volvió a casa al igual que como habían llegado. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura dejaron a Kiba en su casa antes de llegar a su barrio, Konoha.

Una vez en casa todos volvieron a tratarse como hermanos y no como compañeros.

-¿Qué taller habéis cogido? –pregunto Hinata para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Yo ballet, como siempre, ya que tengo la flexibilidad tengo que aprovecharla –contesto Ino sonriente- También me gustaría entrar al equipo de animadoras pero los miércoles y viernes coinciden los ensayos –dijo algo triste.

-Yo me he presentado a las animadoras –dijo Sakura, esto sorprendió a muchos- Me he enterado que este año todas tienen que volver a hacer las pruebas y que esta vez te elige un jurado de profesores, no como otros años que eran las zorras esas –murmuro en bajo.

-Espero que pases –sonrió Hinata.

-Sasuke, Shikamaru y yo iremos al equipo de futbol –sonrió Naruto de manera zorruna- Este año será mejor

-Tenten y yo iremos a karate –dijo Neji sin darle mucha importancia, toda la familia sabía que los dos amaban las artes marciales. Allí habían conocido el año anterior a Lee.

-¿Dónde entraras tu Hinata? –pregunto Tenten.

-Pintura, con Gaara –dijo Hinata bajando la mirada sonrojada- Como han quitado música no he tenido más opciones.

-Ya veo que todos habéis escogido algo –dijo Nana sirviendo la comida- Espero que este curso todo vaya genial

-Gracias Nana –dijeron todos al unísono.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto entregaron los horarios de los talleres. Las clases normales comenzaban a las 8:00, tenían el recreo a las 10:45 y terminaba a las 11:15, el final de las clases era a las 14:00. Después tenían una hora y media para comer en el comedor. Los talleres eran a la tarde, algunos empezaban a las 16:00 y otros a las 16:30.

-Los lunes, miércoles y jueves tenemos futbol de 16:00 a 18:00 –le dijo Naruto a Sakura, ambos comparaban sus horarios de extraescolares.

-Yo tengo sesión con las animadoras el lunes, miércoles y viernes con el mismo horario que tu –dijo Sakura- He visto que estaré con la zorra esa, Shion.

Naruto intento recordar quien era la chica, no le costó adivinarlo ya que recordaba perfectamente a la chica que acorralo el año pasado a Hinata en el pasillo. Una chica rubia de ojos azules y grandes curvas. Por suerte Hinata fue salvada por Temari.

-Sabes, Temari está en las animadoras conmigo –Naruto la miro sorprendida- No sé por qué pero está conmigo, también esta Karim y Matsuri

-En futbol estamos muchos, también han aceptado a Kiba –dijo sonriente el rubio.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por el campus, era la hora de la comida y buscaban a sus hermanos. Todos ellos estaban sentados en unas mesas afuera, aun hacia buen tiempo así que aprovechaban para aparentar ser unos compañeros de clase que comían juntos.

-¿Qué tal tus horarios bailarina? –pregunto Sakura nada más sentarse en la mesa con las chicas.

-Tengo martes, miércoles y viernes de 16:00 a 18:00 –Ino metió un trozo de tomate a su boca.

-¿Karate?

-Mismos días pero de 16:30 a 18:30 –contesto Neji desde otra mesa- ¿Los horarios de pintura?

-Lunes y jueves de 16:30 a 18:30 y los martes de 16:00 a 18:30 –dijo Hinata- Somos los únicos que intercambiamos horarios un día.

Sakura miro a Ino, de nuevo había dejado la mayor parte de su comida, Sakura se sintió algo mal así que se disculpó para ir al servicio. Una vez allí vomito. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía algo así como una competición con Ino. Ambas querían verse delgadas y al ver comer a la otra menos se sentía mal.

Al salir fingió que no ocurría nada y volvió a la conversación.

Ino, Tenten y Neji se fueron a casa, ellos no tenían extraescolar así que cuando llegaron a casa cada uno hizo sus deberes si tenía. Ino se aburría así que decidió ir a molestar a su hermano Neji. Él tenía su habitación a unas cuantas puertas de la suya así que camino tranquila, estaban solos en la casa, a excepción de una criada que estaba en la planta baja en su zona de trabajo. Tenten había salido a visitar a una vecina a la que tenía mucho cariño.

Ino fue silenciosa hasta que llego a la puerta del Hyuga. Esta estaba entreabierta por lo que la rubia echo un vistazo. No lo vio tumbado en la cama, ni sentado en su silla, así que dio por hecho que no estaba en el cuarto. Haciendo un puchero se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación de nuevo, pero al pasar por el baño escucho algo. Un gemino.

Sus pezones se pusieron erectos al instante. Era Neji, Gimiendo. En la ducha.

Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta. Se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo contra la superficie de la ducha. Ino apretó el manillar y abrió un poco la puerta. Desde su posición podía ver el espejo que reflejaba la bañera. Las cortinas no estaban corridas del todo por lo que podía ver como su hermano pasaba su mano por su miembro desde la base hasta la punta masturbándose. Ino se puso colorada y sintió cierto picor y calor en su zona intima. Llevo una de sus manos a sus bragas y froto su coño.

Siguió observando a Neji apoyado ligeramente en la pared de la ducha, lo escucho gemir roncamente y eso solo hizo que ella quisiera gemir también.

-Ino…

Ino sintió un escalofrió. Su hermano. Neji. Estaba pensando en ella. Masturbándose.

Un impulso la hizo querer entrar, quitarse su ropa y entrar a la ducha para darle placer. Se detuvo ya que vio a Neji llegar a su clímax. Él dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo e Ino desapareció a su cuarto guardando esas imágenes en sus recuerdos.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Shikamaru esa misma tarde cuando habían salido de sus respectivos talleres.

-Claro –Sakura masticaba varios chicles de menta fresca sin azúcar, acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que tenía el cabello mojado que se pegaba de forma incomoda a su cuello. Shikamaru también se había duchado, aun así tenía una coleta sujetando sus cabellos oscuros, como era costumbre.

El Nara agarro la muñeca de la Haruno y la arrastró hasta fuera del gimnasio donde se habían duchado, salieron al patio donde aún el sol brillaba en el cielo. Se ocultaron entre la zona de los comederos y algunos árboles. La pelirrosa se quiso sentar en el suelo más el chico no la dejo.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…

-Adelante –dijo ella seria.

-El juego de ajedrez –Sakura sintió un escalofrió y su piel se puso de gallina cuando el joven paso sus dedos por sus brazos- Juguemos otra vez –pidió el Nara acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de la joven, ella podía sentir el aire caliente a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Hai –contesto ella- Estaré encantada Ototo.

Los nueve hermanos llegaron a casa pasadas las siete y media. Cada uno se fue a realizar o las tareas o lo que quisiese hacer, allí en casa estaban ya Tenten, Neji e Ino. Cada uno subió a su habitación, la pelirrosa se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo para estar en casa. Sakura no dudo en coger el tablero de ajedrez e ir a la habitación del Nara para poder jugar tranquilos.

Cuando él abrió, la pelirrosa dejo el tablero y una pequeña caja donde estaban todas las piezas.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de sentarse en el suelo sobre la alfombra oscura de la habitación. Sakura se tumbó mientras Shikamaru la observaba sentado. Desde su posición podía ver los pechos de su hermana perfectamente.

-Empieza –dijo ella- Mismos premios que la última vez…

El juego comenzó. Esta vez Sakura se dejó ganar fácilmente y Shikamaru ni se había dado cuenta, él solo deseaba estar con su hermana a solas. La pelirrosa hizo un puchero cuando Shikamaru retiró su reina del tablero dando a entender que había ganado.

-Jaque Mate –murmuro él. Sakura sonrió coquetamente y miro a su hermano- Cierra la puerta con pestillo.

Sakura rodo en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y se puso de pie. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se giró para mirar a su hermano. Este había apartado el tablero y las piezas y las había dejado tiradas a un lado de la habitación.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sus manos levantaron la tela y dejaron al descubierto los pechos de la pelirrosa cubiertos por un sujetador negro de encaje.

-Bésame como la última vez –no tuvo que decirlo dos veces porque Sakura se lanzó a su boca de nuevo de manera deseosa y caníbal. Volvieron a dejar que sus lenguas chocaran entre sí, que los sentimientos y la atracción hiciese un nuevo juego entre ellos. Sakura se separó de golpe haciendo que la saliva quedara en un pequeño hilo que termino desapareciendo.

Agitados se miraron a los ojos. Shikamaru bajo sus manos al trasero de la chica y después a sus muslos, una vez ahí la aupó y la llevo hasta su cama. Allí comenzaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez Shikamaru tenía el control, no como las anteriores veces que ambos peleaban por el poder.

-Acaríciame –la escucho decir. No dudo en atender sus suplicas y con sus manos fue acariciando el cuerpo de su hermana. Sakura estiro de la camiseta para quitársela, tras muchos intentos Shikamaru se irguió y se sacó la camiseta dejando ver su cuerpo. No estaba formado al cien por cien, pero eso a la chica no le importó nada. Lo acerco de nuevo a ella y Shikamaru beso y lamio su cuello- No –gimió ella retorciéndose.

Shikamaru sonrió cuando la escucho, ya sabía su punto débil. Su cuello. Continúo besando esa zona hasta que bajo a sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador. Ella gemía e intentaba callarse. Shikamaru llevo sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de la chica, movía sus caderas incomoda.

De pronto él se separó y alcanzo su camiseta, se la coloco bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa. Sakura lo observo totalmente enloquecida. ¿No sería capaz de dejarla así?

-Ya jugaremos otro día… Al Ajedrez

Y burla abandono su propia habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? –Naruto asomo la cabeza en la habitación de Hinata, allí estaban Gaara y la peliazul haciendo unos ejercicios- Es que no los entiendo y me da miedo pedirle ayuda al Teme o Neji.

-Claro ¿Matemáticas? –pregunto la peliazul sonriendo y dejando que el rubio se sentara en una tercera silla. Él asintió- Bien, muéstrame el ejercicio.

Gaara observo como Naruto leía el ejercicio y se lo enseñaba a la chica, esta comenzó a explicarlo de una manera bastante infantil y estúpida, pero Naruto lo comprendió de inmediato. Él muchas veces no podía entender ciertos ejercicios, así que los profesores hacían exámenes diferentes para él. Algo más fácil. A pesar de tomas pastillas para el déficit parecía que estas solo afectaban a su ánimo dejándolo más cansado y más desanimado.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto la chica.

-Gracias Hinata, con esto ya he terminado la tarea –Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a escribir en su cuaderno. Hinata en cambio quedo algo anonadada unos minutos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… es solo que me he quedado pensando en… ya sabes mis sesiones con Kurenai –Gaara dejo la tarea a un lado para fijarse en su hermana- Tengo pasado mañana, el miércoles. Estuve pensando en las pastillas. No me gustan, los efectos secundarios…

-No te preocupes por ellos, te vamos a ayudar con eso –dijo el pelirrojo- Yo también tengo sesión con Obito, podemos hablar con Kurenai

-Gracias nii-san –la peliazul le sonrió y volvió a coger un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir.

La hora de la cena llego, con ello cada uno de los adolescentes bajo al salón a ayudar a Nana a hacer la cena. No era algo que tenían costumbre de hacer, pero les parecía más que Nana se ocupara de hacer todo.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino preparaban una ensalada, mientras Nana y Tenten partían unas patatas. Los chicos hacían unos filetes en dos sartenes mientras Gaara ponía la mesa. Una vez terminado todo los nueve se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar mientras Nana se despedía de ellos. Ella se iba a dormir a su casa y a la mañana siguiente regresaba.

La cena fue algo incomoda. Ino no podía dejar de pensar en Neji y en lo que había ocurrido en el baño. Sakura no dejaba de echarle miradas a Shikamaru que estaba cenando tranquilo mientras compartía una conversación con Sasuke. Naruto por su parte estaba pensando en Karim Uzumaki, su compañera de clase, el año anterior no había estado. Compartían apellido, podía ser coincidencia o acaso eran hermanos. Hinata seguía dándole vuelta a sus pesadillas. Gaara y Tenten se mantenían en silencio, algo normal en el pelirrojo pero no en la castaña.

-¿Ocurre algo Tenten? –le pregunto Sasuke, la joven levanto la cabeza y mostro un sonrojo que llamo la atención de todos.

-No me encuentro bien –dicho esto se levantó y subió las escaleras corriendo. Las chicas no dudaron en ir detrás de ella dejando a los chicos solos y sorprendidos.

-¿Sabéis algo? –pregunto Neji.

-No –dijeron todos y Naruto observo el asiento de su hermana ¿Seria su culpa?

Naruto le pasó al hombre los billetes y a cambio recibió unas bolsas transparentes y un pequeño bote. Cocaína y pastillas de éxtasis. No podía esperar para probarlas. Además de un paquete de cigarrillo. Se despidió del hombre y volvió al recinto escolar.

Una vez allí se metió en una sala y saco una pastilla de estasis. Lo que no sabía es que su hermana castaña lo observaba.

-Naruto…

-¡Tenten! –Naruto retiro todas las drogas y las escondió en su mochila, pero ya era tarde- Yo no…

-No me mientas ¿vale?, lo he visto y no voy a decirte nada –dijo la joven sentándose en una silla a su lado, extendió la mano. Naruto la observo.

-¿Qué?

-Dame –Naruto la observo y negó con la cabeza- Naruto…

-No te voy a dar de esto ¡no porque no quiera! ¡Te joderá la vida!

-Si no me das tú, tendré que arreglármelas para que alguien me lo de…

-¿Te encuentras bien Ten? –pregunto Hinata acariciando su castaña cabellera.

-Solo cansada, me gustaría dormir –pidió la chica, las demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándola sola. Las tres chicas volvieron a bajar las escaleras para encontrar que ya solo estaban sus platos sobre la mesa. Sus hermanos ya habían terminado.

Se sentaron en la mesa y terminaron de cenar, no vieron a sus hermanos así que supusieron que ellos ya estarían en sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches… -dijeron.

A media noche Hinata noto de nuevo ese escalofrió y esa dulce voz. Asustada comenzó a gimotear y a rogar para que la dejase. Abrió sus ojos observando una sombra en su habitación. Grito con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras se abrazó a sí misma.

-¡Hey tranquila! –reconoció la voz de Sasuke. La luz se había encendido mostrando al joven azabache. Este estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Se apresuró en llegar hasta Hinata que temblaba. Neji y Gaara aparecieron corriendo para observar a Sasuke abrazarla.

El azabache no se percató de la presencia de los dos chicos hasta que Hinata fijo sus ojos en ellos. Sasuke miro entonces al pelirrojo y después al ojiperla.

Neji soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras Gaara solo cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez? –pregunto Sasuke para los chicos mientras sus manos no habían soltado a la Hyuga. Neji asintió- Hay que hacer algo –los dos chicos asintieron.

-El miércoles tiene sesión con Kurenai –hablo Gaara- Yo también tengo que ir con Tobi así que la idea era decirle en esa sesión lo de las pesadillas.

-Hinata –Neji se sentó en la cama acariciando el brazo de su hermana- ¿Quieres un calmante? Tenemos en el baño –Ella agito su cabeza asintiendo- Voy por uno.

Neji se levantó y dejo a Gaara y Sasuke con la chica. Gaara se acercó y ocupo el sitio donde Neji había estado. Hinata lo abrazo también a él, Sasuke miro al pelirrojo con cierto recelo pero se relajó.

-¿Desde cuándo ocurre? –Gaara lo miro.

-Yo me entere hace poco, Neji es el que más tiempo lleva…

-Unos meses –contesto la chica ya más tranquila- No puedo controlarlo y me asusta yo no… Yo pensé que estaba superado…

-Hina –le dijo Sasuke cariñosamente- Es normal, pasara. Nos tienes aquí –ella lo obsevó unos segundos y sintió las lágrimas quemar su garganta e inundar sus ojos. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lloro.

-¡Gracias! –después abrazo también al pelirrojo.

Neji volvió con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Los tres chicos observaron como ella trago la pastilla fácilmente. Gaara decidió quedarse hasta que ella se durmiera.

En otra habitación Ino también tenía problemas para dormir. Se movía de un lado al otro de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, necesitaba dormir. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama se sentó y encendió la luz. Se colocó su camisa para dormir, una camisa semitransparente que dejaba ver la perfección su cuerpo y sus bragas rosas.

Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta, allí apago la luz y asomo su cabellera. Vio luz en el cuarto de Hinata, hacia unos minutos la había escuchado gritar. La había ignorado como las anteriores veces ya que sabía que Neji siempre acudía y con más gente solo lograría ponerla nerviosa.

Miro al otro lado del pasillo. La habitación de Naruto estaba cerrada completamente. Dio un suspiro antes de salir de su cuarto y correr hasta la habitación del rubio. Una vez frente la puerta toco suavemente y giro la manilla.

-Narut… -su voz se apagó al ver a el rubio con una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos moviéndola agitado. Ino se sonrojo de gran manera y quiso cerrar la puerta e irse. Ya había tenido suficiente con Neji.

-¿Ino? –la rubia se apartó de la puerta para ver a Neji. Este llevaba un vaso de agua y una tableta con pastillas.

-H-hola –tartamudeo. Ambos se apartaron de la puerta cuando Naruto abrió su puerta observándolos a los dos, solo llevaba unos calzoncillos azul oscuro. Ino miro hacia otro lado- Yo me voy…

Dejo a los dos chicos y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Al girarse vio a Shikamaru saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el bostezando- Algunos queremos dormir –Ino lo ignoro y se encerró en su habitación. Se tiró sobre su mullida cama e intento dormir. Podía escuchar a sus hermanos hablar, después se callaron y pensó que podría dormir.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando escucho como su puerta se abría. Desde su posición podía ver la puerta, ella estaba boca arriba sin la camiseta así que tan solo llevaba las bragas y su sujetador. Fingió dormir, pero entrecerrando los ojos vio una silueta entrar y cerrar la puerta. Sintió su corazón desbocado. Fingió girar su cuerpo hacia un lado de la cama para poder taparse pero "la silueta" se acercó.

-Ino –reconoció la voz de Naruto. La rubia fingió despertar y miro al rubio que estaba inclinado sobre ella. Arrastro las sabanas para tapar sus cuerpo - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Incomoda y algo avergonzada por lo ocurrió hace unos minutos asintió. Naruto sonrió y se tiró sobre ella. Ino sintió su cabeza apoyada sobre sus pechos.

-Na-ru-to –dijo ella medio gruñendo.

-Tus pechos son muy cómodos –ella se sonrojo y lo empujo. Ino le echo una mirada de advertencia- Está bien –dijo él riendo.

El rubio le paso la camiseta que él llevaba puesta quedando él en pantalones cortos. Ino acepto la camiseta y se la coloco ante la atenta mirada del rubio. Naruto deseaba poder tocar ese cuerpo. Ino se tumbó en la cama y Naruto la imito. No tardo en acercar su cuerpo al de su hermana y espero a que esta durmiera. Ino se relajó con la presencia de su hermano y cayo finalmente dormida.

Naruto observo el cuerpo de su hermana. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana le dejaba ver su silueta.

-Gracias Ino


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Gaara miraba con furia hacia un costado con sus manos llenas de arañazos y algo de sangre. A su lado un chico moreno se sujetaba la nariz que posiblemente estaría rota por tora su hemorragia. Había sido una verdadera pelea, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, el pelirrojo había ganado con facilidad.

-El director quiere verlos a los dos –Ambos se levantaron. Habían estado esperando unos quince minutos. Orochimaru los miro de forma severa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Otra vez aquí señor Sabaku No –hablo con calma propia de su carácter- ¿Qué paso?

-Está loco –hablo el moreno. Orochimaru lo observo.

-Algo habrá hecho para encontrar esa reacción de Sabaku No –el moreno bajo la mirada avergonzado- ¿Usted no tiene nada que decir? –observo al pelirrojo que ni siquiera lo miraba. Sabía que si lo miraba caería en su trampa- Usted está castigado y en cuanto a ti Sabaku No, llamare a tu familia

Orochimaru estaba al tanto de los problemas de la familia, pero la conducta de ese chico estaba llegando muy lejos. El moreno se retiró mientras Gaara ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Gaara –el hombre le hablo más tranquilo y con un tono más familiar- No llamare a tus padres porque conozco los motivos de todo esto. Lo más seguro es que él haya dicho algo indebido y tú hayas saltado sobre él. Tú te has protegido y…

-A insultado a mi hermana –Orochimaru vio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba- No voy a permitir que haga daño a mi familia, menos a una de mis hermanas y de esa manera

Orochimaru se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿A quién ha insultado? –Gaara miro por primera vez al director. Tenía los ojos fríos y el rostro asustado. Orochimaru insistió- ¿Qué ha dicho, Gaara?

El pelirrojo se levantó con tanta fuerza que tiro la silla. Orochimaru quiso detenerlo pero ya había abandonado el despacho. Entonces llamo a su secretaria y pidió que las cuatro muchachas fueran a su despacho.

Hinata estaba en clase sentada junto Neji, los dos hablaban en voz baja sobre la cita de Kurenai, la mujer había recetado las pastillas y esa misma tarde llegarían a casa.

La charla termino cuando el profesor comenzó su clase. Kakashi comenzó a dar su clase de historia. Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Una mujer que todos reconocieron como una conserje apareció con un papel en su mano.

-El director quiere hablar con Sakura Haruno –la pelirrosa sintió su corazón en la garganta- Hinata Hyuga –la joven miro alarmada a su primo- Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Senju –estas dos compartieron una mirada y se levantaron.

Gaara observo a sus hermanas, una a una abandonaron la clase. Gaara trago duro y apretó sus heridos puños. Sasuke echo un último vistazo a sus hermanas y miro a Naruto, este se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna me explica que ha ocurrido? –Orochimaru miro a las cuatro hermanas.

 _-Vaya pero si es la fea otra vez –escucho la voz de una chica. Su voz parecía escucharse desde los matorrales. Gaara nunca se interesaba en las peleas de otros pero hizo una excepción cuando reconoció la voz de Karim Uzumaki. Silencioso llego al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Oculto tras un árbol encontró a cuatro chicas, entre ellas una de sus hermanas._

 _La pelirrosa estaba en el suelo arrodillada mientras dos chicas le sujetaban los brazos. Karim era una de ellas junto a otra pelirroja que no conocía. Una rubia golpeo el estómago de la víctima._

 _Gaara gruño y entonces un chico moreno se acercó a la escena. No pudo reconocerlo pero supuso que conocía a las chicas porque agarro de la cintura a la rubia._

 _-¿Esta te a molesta, amor? –con una sonrisa el chico se inclinó sobre Sakura y la agarro del pelo- Fea, gorda, rara –fue enumerando- Tu eres mil veces mejor Shion_

 _Gaara entro entonces en acción y golpeo el rostro del castaño. Las chicas huyeron a excepción de su hermana que se quedó observando y después de unos minutos de trance se lanzó sobre él para detenerlo. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hermana abrazarlo se detuvo. El chico estaba en el suelo._

 _-Vete –le dijo Gaara ella lo miro asustada- ¡Que te vayas! –la empujo. Ella asustada se alejó y con lágrimas en los ojos desapareció. Justo en ese momento apareció un profesor._

Las cuatro se miraron.

-Vuestro hermano Gaara ha golpeado a un chico de un curso mayor. Le ha partido la nariz y me ha dicho que ha sido porque defendía a una de sus hermanas, por eso estáis aquí –hablo el hombre con calma- Quiero saber quiénes fueron los atacantes

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio y ninguna dijo nada. Si algo hacían bien era guardar secretos y no levantar sospechas. Se tragarían la culpa todas si era necesario.

Resignado Orochimaru las dejo salir. Las cuatro volvieron a sus clases sin hablar sobre el tema.

-Gimnasia –murmuro Ino mientras caminaba hacia la clase en compañía de sus hermanos y compañeros. Naruto rió.

-Sera una larga clase, tengo entendido que nos harán correr alrededor del centro y por el exterior

-¡No! ¡Piedad por favor! –dramatizo la joven rubia. Gaara guardo silencio mientras veía a los dos rubios celoso. Hinata se acercó a él.

-¿Está todo bien?-Gaara asintió sin mirar a su hermana- Nos han dicho lo que ha ocurrido. Puedes estar tranquilo, Orochimaru no sabe nada…

Gaara entonces la miro, la joven sonrió y corrió hasta llegar al lado de Tenten. Sakura caminaba al lado de Neji y Sasuke. Iba hablando con el último. La observo con cuidado. No parecía dolorida por la paliza de las chicas.

Las chicas. Eso le hizo recordar que en gimnasia se juntaban con 2B. La clase de esas chicas…

Gai y Anko los mandaron a los vestuarios. Las chicas fueron las primeras en salir. Sakura no se separó de Ino en ningún momento. No quería quedarse a solar con Shion, Tayuya o Karim, aunque a la que más temía era a la primera.

-¡A correr!

Después de hacer unos cuantos ejercicios, correr y saltar, los profesores explicaron la carrera de casi una hora que iban a tener. Todo el mundo sabía que Gai y Anko eran los profesores más estrictos, sobre todo la mujer.

-No quiero escusas –decía siempre la mujer. Ni aunque estuvieras muriéndote te serbia lo que decías.

Gaara logro acercarse a Sakura durando un ejercicio.

-¿Estas bien? –Sakura levanto la cabeza, ya que estaba atando sus deportivas. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después asintió. Neji los observo desde lejos.

Gai iba corriendo abriendo el grupo junto a los que más rápido corría, junto a él como no estaba Lee, Kisame, Itachi, Shion, Temari y Sasuke junto Neji. Estos dos iban algo más atrás, ya que no querían juntarse a ese grupo.

Detrás de estos iban la mayoría de la clase 2B y algunos pocos de 2A. Cerrando el grupo estaba Anko con Chouji, Shino, Matsuri y Hinata.

Sakura corría al lado de Ino. Esta iba hablando de lo agotadoras que eran las clases de ballet. Entonces la rubia cayó en algo.

-¿Quién está contigo en las animadoras? –Sakura bajo un poco la mirada. Naruto y Kiba corrían un poco más delante de ellas con Shikamaru y Tenten. También atendían a la conversación.

-Pues esta Karim, Matsuri, Temari, Shion y Tayuya. Hay otras chicas de primero también…

-Esa zorra –murmuro Tenten, Neji y Sasuke que habían bajado el ritmo se acercaron a ellas- Esta siempre entrometida en todo qué asco le tengo a esa…

-¡Vale! –dijo Ino riendo- Ya hemos entendido que no te cae bien –dio un ligero golpe en su espalda, Tenten sonrió y acelero dejándolos detrás.

-Creo que se refería a Tayuya. Esa siempre está detrás de Tenten –dijo Sakura mientras miraba a la pelirroja que iba de las primeras junto Shion.

-¡Menos charla! –grito Anko apareciendo detrás de las dos jóvenes. Ino y Sakura se asustaron y corrieron adelantando al resto. Estos solo rieron- ¡Vosotros también!

-¡Esa mujer es el mismísimo diablo! –chillo Ino tirada en el suelo del gimnasio. Al ser gimnasia la última hora tenían tiempo de ducharse. Shikamaru que estaba a unos metros de ella la ayudo a levantarse. Ino sonrió.

Sakura entró al gimnasio acompañada de Neji, este la tenía sujeta por si tropezaban. La pelirrosa sintió celos de Ino, igual que Shikamaru de Neji.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Gaara se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Se ha mareado –dijo el Hyuga ayudándola a sentarse en un banco, Sakura no soltó su mano- Ino –la rubia se acercó al llamado del joven con un sonrojo- Podrías asegurarte de que no se cae en la ducha…

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo –se sentó al otro lado de la de ojos jade.

En ese momento entro Tenten riendo con Kabuza, un chico bastante ligón. Sus hermanos miraron a la castaña. Esta se apoyaba en el hombro del chico riendo fuertemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño pero su vista capto a la última chica que faltaba, Hinata esta caminaba con Naruto y Kiba, el ultima le hablaba demasiado cerca.

El joven observo a las dos chicas un segundo. ¿Le gustaban las dos?

Las clases terminaron y después de la ducha todos se reunieron para comer en el comedor, al ser miércoles todos excepto Gaara y Hinata tenían extraescolares hasta las seis y media. Los dos hermanos decidieron ir a una tienda de música cercana al colegio a pasar el tiempo.

Sakura observo la nueva formación del equipo. Eran unas quince animadoras, tan solo seis de segundo año. Karim, Shion, Tayuya y Matsuri estaban juntas riendo mientras reían. Sakura sola calentaba por su parte.

Algunas animadoras de primero la miraban mal, otras se acercaban a preguntarle por su extraño color de pelo, otras murmuraban tinte.

-No las escuches –Temari se sentó al lado de Sakura. La pelirrosa la miro. Ella era una mujer alta y de fuerte estructura, debajo de la falda utilizaba unos leggins negros cortos hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Sakura sonrió.

-Soy Sakura, aunque creo que ya lo sabes –extendió su mano hacia la rubia. Esta la acepto.

-Temari, es mejor presentarse formalmente –dijo con una sonrisa.

Al otro lado del gimnasio los chicos de futbol las observaban, estos esperaran a que les dieran la orden de salir al campo de fuera. Sasuke, Naruto y Shikmaru no apartaban la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-Veo que mi hermana ya se ha hecho una amiga –los tres giraron a ver a un castaño, este se percató de sus miradas- Soy Kankuro

-Lo sabemos, vamos a la misma cl…

-¡Yo soy Naruto! –dijo el chico rubio- Estos son Shikamaru y Sasuke, y aquel es Kiba –señalo al otro chico que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Así que conociendo a Kankuro, eh –Kiba rio y choco puños Kankuro- Somos amigos desde pequeños –explico el Inuzuka.

-¡Fuera ya! –grito Asuma y Anko. Aquella mujer daba tres clases diferentes, Gimnasia, Futbol y Ciencias. El otro hombre también daba Matemáticas.

Los cinco chicos corrieron al exterior dejando a la pelirrosa con su nueva amiga rubia.

En otro salón cercano Ino rodaba por el suelo. La caída había sido perfecta y se alzó con toda su maestría. La profesora Mei aplaudió y dejo que la siguiente alumna hiciera su actuación. La rubia corrió al lado de su compañera. Konan.

Una joven que al principio le pareció algo tétrica pero resultó ser un amor, tan solo alto tímida. Ellas eran las únicas de segundo, las otras chicas y chicos era de primero.

-Ha sido perfecto –dijo la peliazul felicitando a su compañera.

-El tuyo ha sido increíble también –dijo la rubia. Las dos se sonrieron.

El final de la clase llego. Ino se quedó en mallas y con una larga camiseta, cogió sus pertenecías y salió en compañía de Konan, la cual vestía ropa de calle normal. Las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada allí estaban Tenten, Lee y Neji. Al parecer Karate hoy había terminado antes.

-¿No habéis tenido clase? –Tenten asintió tristemente.

-Gai se ha tenido que ir por una urgencia –explico Neji. Lee chillo mientras lloraba cómicamente, Tenten le dio un pequeño golpe- No será nada Lee –tranquilizo el Hyuga. Ino se sonrojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy –Konan señalo a un chico de cabello naranja que se acercaba a los lejos con una mochila en el hombro. La peliazul le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro- Nos vemos el viernes de nuevo –y dicho esto corrió hasta el chico, cogidos de la mano salieron del centro.

A lo lejos se comenzaron a ver al resto de chicos. Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru salían con Kiba. Pero no había rastro de Sakura. Neji, Tenten, Lee y Shika se juntaron como era costumbre. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba también.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?

-Se ha hecho amiga de una rubia, ahora saldrán…

Dicho y hecho, la joven apareció con Temari, esta se despidió y camino con Kankuro hacia el grupo de Neji. Sakura se juntó con sus hermanos y Kiba.

El grupo de populares camino hacia la parada del autobús más cercana para dejar a Kiba, después los cuatro restantes caminaron de vuelta a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La bebida comenzó a pasarse de mano en mano. Las dos chicas reían fuertemente por cualquier tontería mientras bailaban sensualmente en la pista de baile. En una mesa no muy lejos otras dos chicas bebían sus bebidas riendo al ver a sus dos amigas. Fue entonces cuando se acercaron y las cuatro comenzaron a bailar de forma pervertida y haciendo tonterías. Muchos hombres las observaban.

-Necesito aire –murmuro una de ellas en el oído de otra.

Esta asintió y dejo que su amiga saliera de la discoteca. Subió unas escaleras y en aquella planta era la discoteca normal, en la zona que estaba ella más VIP. Salió al exterior y se encendió un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que le había robado a su hermano.

-Hola preciosa –la chica giro su cabeza para ver a un hombre desconocido, ignorándolo dio una calada a su cigarrillo. El chico frunció el ceño- ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato?

-Serás estúpido –escupió ella con asco y se giró para mirarlo frente a frente. Entonces lo reconoció- Que ostias…

Abajo las otras tres chicas habían dejado de bailar, ya aburridas de aquel local subieron las escaleras y caminaron fuera de la zona VIP. Ahí encontraron a la pelirrosa con un chico que todas reconocieron. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Si él estaba significaba que el resto también estaría.

-Mierda –dijo la castaña y se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde la pelirrosa y el de ojos blancos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso pregunto yo –Neji se giró sonriendo, se notaba que había bebido algo por el olor de su aliento pero no estaba borracho. Tenten estiro de su brazo, el cual sujetaba la cintura de la pelirrosa.

-Se supone que era nuestra noche de fiesta y que no nos encontraríamos –dijo Tenten inflando sus mejillas, Neji se inclinó y beso su frente.

-Sera que tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque ya nos íbamos…

-Nosotras también –Tenten estiro de Sakura y de un silbido llamo a las otras dos chicas. Hinata salió del local arrastrada por Ino.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en la rubia, la cual llevaba un top negro que dejaba su abdomen al aire y pantalón corto negro con una chaqueta morada remangada. A su lado Sasuke también había observado a Hinata, la cual no llevaba uno de sus típicos vestuarios de "monja" sino que llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca corta y un pantalón de cuadros rojos y negros con una chaqueta negra corta, también con su abdomen al aire.

Sakura también vestía de forma provocativa. Short de mezclilla, camiseta negra con transparencias y chaqueta roja carmesí. Tenten su cabello suelto, top sin tirantes rosa chillón y pantalón largo negro.

Los cinco hermanos miraron a sus hermanas abandonando la discoteca, y como no, decidieron seguirlas.

A la siguiente discoteca a la que fueron fue Girls Party. Era más conocido como un prostíbulo para chicas donde había actuaciones de bailarines exóticos y zonas para bailar con ellos o verlos bailar.

Hinata se sonrojo nada más ver a donde iban a entrar, enseguida se negó, al igual que Sakura. Tenten e Ino dijeron que solo sería una actuación y así fue. A la fuerza entraron.

Después de ver unas cuantas actuaciones las cuatro volvieron a cambiar de bar.

Su última parada de la noche fue la discoteca Diana o más conocida como DD. Las cuatro tomaron una mesa en la zona VIP fácilmente y bailaron y bebieron hasta acabar cada una por su lado.

Sakura acabo bailando con dos chicos a la vez, está ya estaba demasiado borracha, aun así logro librarse de los dos e ir al servicio. Una vez allí recogió su larga melena en un moño y vomito en el servicio. La cabeza le daba vuelta.

Cuando salió del cubículo se enjuago la boca con agua varias veces y de su bolso saco un caramelo. Antes de poder salir una sombra la cargo y empujo a una de las paredes cercanas. Sakura sin fuerzas se dejó besar por el extraño.

Por otra parte Hinata estaba en una situación similar su cuerpo era apresado por el de un hombre mayor, con todo el asco y odio del mundo lo golpeo en el tobillo y huyo chocando así con un pelirrojo al que ya conocía. Sonrojada miro al chico. Gaara echo una mirada al hombre y atrajo a Hinata hasta sus labios.

Después del beso el hombre desapareció, pero ambos chicos siguieron besándose.

Tenten permanecía sentada en un taburete de la discoteca, el camarero no dejaba de echarle piropos, el chico no era feo y Tenten aprovechaba la ocasión. Ya había bebido dos copas de algo bastante fuerte por lo que su cabeza estaba dándole fuertes dolores de cabeza.

No sabía en que momento había ocurrido pero su cuerpo era arrastrado al exterior del establecimiento, el aire entro en sus pulmones y dejo que aquel hombre la guiara a algún lugar. Acabaron sentados en una calle continua al DD. Cuando su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas reconoció al chico sentado a su lado.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Ya era hora pensaba que te daría un coma etílico de esos… -murmuro él. Tenten frunció el ceño sin entenderlo, Shikamaru la sonrió y le dejo su chaqueta- Vamos, el taxi ya ha llegado…

-¿Y las demás? –pregunto sujetando su cabeza.

-Estarán bien, vamos –Shikamaru la ayudo a levantar, caminaron unos metros hasta un coche que esperaba allí aparcado. Tras montarse Shikamaru dijo la dirección y Tenten quedo apoyada en la ventana.

No muy lejos de allí estaban Naruto, Ino y Sasuke, estos habían logrado sacar a la rubia del bar sin que ningún depravado la tocara. Sasuke les dijo que lo esperaran en la puerta, los dos rubios asintieron, el Uchiha llamo a un taxi y los otros dos rubios se quedaron sentados en el suelo. Ino apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, este trago saliva y logro coger la mano de la chica con cuidado.

-Naruto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué habría pasado si no estuvierais aquí? Te quiero –se notaba a kilómetros lo borracha que estaba, y su personalidad explosiva había desaparecido dejando a una niña desprotegida y Naruto estaba dispuesta a cuidarla.


End file.
